Angie McCain
Angie McCain is a minor character in the novel. She was the main reason for the fight at the Dipper's Roadhouse and almost got Barbie leaving Chester's Mill. Before the Dome Angie McCain is the daughter of LaDonna and Henry, the three of them lived together in Chester's Mill. It is mentioned that Angie was in the same school in first grade with James Rennie Jr. and Frank DeLesseps; both used to pull her braids, in response Angie used to cross her eyes and stick her tongue out at the two boys. It is also known that Junior had always disliked Angie's teeth which were crammed together since grammar school; Carter, Georgia and Melvin also went to the same school as Angie, she was part of the cheerleader team. As the time passed Angie and Frank became closer and at the age of thirteen Angie and Frank were in a relationship and caught by Junior kissing passionately, Frank was feeling her breast. Angie and Frank's stayed close and in a relationship often having sexual intercourse but Angie makes a move on fellow Sweetbriar Rose worker Dale Barbara, who declines Angie's advances. She twists this saying that Dale had made the move on her and grew angry when she had declined eventually raping her, this lead to Junior, Carter, Melvin and Frank all trying to fight Barbie in Dipper's parking lot, after the fight is stopped and Howard Perkins and his police are trying to find out what happened Angie is called in and answers the questions she is asked, at first she sticks to the story but eventually gives in when Howard tells her that it'll have to be taken to court, she then tells the truth that there was no sexual intercourse let alone rape. Under the Dome "Junior and Angie" Angie gets out the shower when she hears the doorbell, she has a towel wrapped around her hair and a robe covers her naked body. She believes it is Frank DeLesseps coming to resolves the problems they had been having in their relationship. Angie thought that Barbie leaving town and her parents not being home was a sign from god that things were going rightside up, she planned on opening the door and then opening her robe in front of Frankie. She then started to consider that it may be 'fat old' Mr Wicker coming with a delivery although she realized it was much too early, she was then sure it was Frank. She opened the door with a grin on her face, it vanished when she it wasn't Frank, it was Junior and he looked angry. Angie began to ask Junior what was wrong but before she could finish he slapped her across her face, sending her back against the newel post of the stairway. Her robe opened and the towel flew off her hair, the sight of her vagina angered Junior more as he saw this as what had caused all the problems, not only for him but for Frankie, Mel and Carter. Angie planned on running to the phone, dialing 911 and screaming however she began to run and slipped on the towel; her balancing skills had stayed strong for her since her days as a cheerleader but Junior grabbed her by her hair. He dragged her toward the kitchen at a very fast speed, she could only feel her toes sliding across the carpet. Once inside the kitchen he continued to beat her savagely, slamming her against her table and the large Coldspot. While on the floor after making contact with the freezer Junior rose his knee straight into Angie's face, a crunching sound was heard. She then fell and a short time after began to have a seizure, she hit her head several times off the kitchen tiles and voided herself. Junior began to realize that Angie could still go to the police after he was finished and that her wounds would do most of the talking for her, he then realized that the only way he could stop her was from talking was to murder her. He helped Angie hit her head of the tiles in hopes that this would knock her unconscious making it easier for him to kill her, however this did not work; Junior did apologize when he crouched down beside her but it was mentioned by the novel that he wasn't really sorry. He then began to strangle her, this eventually killed her but he continued for a minute after she had died just to be sure, her eyes were bulging and her mouth was filled with blood. Junior then left the house, leaving Angie's body in the kitchen. "This is Not as Bad as it Gets" Barbie talks about how Angie flirted with him at the Sweetbriar. She flashed her underwear at him, and squeezed his crotch. Angie had tried to kiss Barbie, but he roughly pushed her away. Relationships LaDonna McCain Although Angie and LaDonna aren't seen interacting it is assumed they had a loving mother-daughter relationship. Although Angie is seen to be relieved when LaDonna and Henry are not home as she believes Frank is knocking at the door to fix their relationship, this is most likely nothing against LaDonna and instead giving Angie the opportunity to have sexual intercourse with Frank, as it is mentioned Angie planned on dropping her towel, that covered her naked body, the moment she opened the door. Henry McCain Although Angie and Henry aren't seen interacting it is assumed they had a loving father-daughter relationship. Although Angie is seen to be relieved when LaDonna and Henry are not home as she believes Frank is knocking at the door to fix their relationship, this is most likely nothing against Henry and instead giving Angie the opportunity to have sexual intercourse with Frank, as it is mentioned Angie planned on dropping her towel, that covered her naked body, the moment she opened the door. James Rennie Jr. Junior is shown to have a strong hatred for Angie which eventually leads to him beating her savagely and murdering her. When he arrives at Angie's house and sees her teeth, which are described as being crammed together and she calls him Junior, he loses it slapping her across the face. It is mentioned that he had always hated her teeth since he was a child and that he hadn't realized how much he hated being called Junior until she had. When Junior attacks Angie he tells himself that she deserves it, not only for the trouble that she has caused for him but for Frank, Mel and Carter too which is the main reason which fuels his hate toward her, this is most likely relating to the fight Angie had caused when accusing Barbie of rape which later turned out to be a lie made by her when Barbie had refused her advances. After he beats Angie and realizes that the only way he can stop her from telling anyone is killing her he does so, but before he did he apologized to her, although it is mentioned that Junior was not actually sorry. Bill Wicker Although the two aren't seen interacting it is assumed Angie does not have a close relationship with Bill as she thinks of him as Mr. Wicker also what thoughts Angie does have of Bill are not positive describing him as old and fat. However it is possible that this was just because Angie was hoping it was Frank coming to fix their relationship and she would be very disappointed if it was instead Bill. Death Angie had just finished her shower, when the doorbell range. She believed it was her boyfriend coming to resolve the problems they had been having, but it was Junior Rennie. Junior slapped Angie so hard, her towel had fallen off her head, and her robe fell open.He then dragged her into the kitchen, continued to beat her and strangled her not stopping until a minute after she died. Appearances Trivia *Angie is the first character to be murdered by another person in the novel. ;Comparison to the Television Show *In the TV Series Angie's surname is McAlister, whereas in the novel it was McCain. **Also she is the sister of Joe McClatchey who is named Joe McAlister in the show. *Her TV counterpart outlived her Novel counterpart severely **In the Novel, Angie is killed on Dome day by Junior whereas in the show she is killed a long time after by Sam. *Angie and Frank were in a relationship in the novel but in the show it was her and James Rennie Jr. *Angie was the first person to have a seizure in the novel whereas in the show it was Junior (Off-Screen), Norrie, Joe and then Angie. *In the novel Angie still lived with her parents whereas in the show Angie did not. Category:Novel Characters Category:Chester's Mill